Dreams Can Come True
by Fallin Star
Summary: Another Michael and Mia fluff story centered after the second book starting around the winter dance.
1. Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters they all belong to Meg Cabot and blah blah blah..  
  
Authors Note: This is My first Princess Diaries FF so please be nice and review. I also could use some suggestions if any of you guys have any.  
  
Summary: This is of course A Michael and Mia fic I'm trying to be as original as possible but its kind of hard seeing as there's a bunch of great m&m fics out there already so please cut me some slack. Oh and I will say this story does have a happy ending =o)  
  
  
  
  
  
December 17, 2001 G & T  
  
My life is over. Completely and totally over. Sure I've said it a million times before but this time it really is. Judith Gershner just asked Michael Moscovitz to the winter dance and he said yes.  
  
That's right he actually said yes to Judith. The girl that is also a senior in high school. The girl that will probably get into every college she applies to. The girl that is always on honor roll and the girl that cloned a fruit fly in her bedroom. Not that I should be that surprised I mean Gee if you were Michael who would you rather go out with a straight A Columbia bound girl who can clone fruit flies in her bedroom or a girl that has a D in freshmen algebra despite the fact that her Mom is married to and having her Algebra teachers baby.  
  
Life is just not fair. First I get bombarded with the fact that I'm the Princess of a small country and I have to take Princess lessons from Grandmere. Then I had to deal with stupid Josh Richter. Then I get a boyfriend, which I didn't want. And now if that wasn't enough the Guy of my dreams is going to the Winter Dance with Judith Gershner.  
  
And you know the Ironic thing about this whole situation. In the back of my head I actually thought I Mia Thermopolis had a chance with Michael Moscovitz. I mean sure he has absolutely no idea ive been in love with him for like.... EVER but still this whole thing isn't fair.  
  
Top Five Reasons Not To Go To The Winter Dance:  
  
1. Judith and Michael will be there.... Together  
  
2.I don't have a date  
  
3.Judith and Michael will probably slow dance (ive experienced slow dances with Michael and what can I say I don't want to share)  
  
4.Lilly will be with Boris therefore leaving me alone.  
  
5.Judith and Michael will be there together. 


	2. Theres Hope After All

Disclaimer: All characters belong to and are the sole property of Meg Cabot  
  
~*~Authors Note: Thanx for the reviews and due to yall's request this chapter is longer than the first. As always suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated.~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
December 18, 2001 G & T  
  
G & T was actually more interesting than usual today. Of course there was the standard locking Boris in the closet and my tutoring sessions with Michael but somehow during all of this the winter dance managed to come up. And Lilly just found out that Michael was going with Judith. I swear she can be so oblivious sometimes. But even so I owe her big I'm seriously going to have to thank her for bringing the dreaded event up...Here's why:  
  
Lilly: So Mia have you gotten a date to the Dance yet?  
  
Me: ::rolling my eyes:: No I haven't I don't really even want to go to the stupid thing...Its just an excuse for mindless jerks like Lana and Josh to rub up against each other in an excuse for what they call "dancing".  
  
Lilly: Mia you have to go...I really don't want to spend an entire night with Boris alone...I mean yeah he's my boyfriend but sometimes its nice to have an excuse to get away from him.  
  
Me: Michael will be there just go hang out with him and Judith if Boris gets to much.  
  
Lilly: What? Did I just hear you right? My brother is going to a school dance with a date...I must be losing my hearing  
  
(This is where Michael broke in)  
  
Michael: No you heard her right...Judith asked me and I didn't want to be rude so I said yes.  
  
Lilly: Since when do you like Judith?  
  
Michael: I don't like her like her Lilly. Were just going as friends. Is that a crime?  
  
By now I cant wipe the stupid grin of my face Michael doesn't like Judith as more than a friend there is hope after all.  
  
Lilly: No it's not a crime I just can't believe you are willingly going to the dance. I mean I had to practically drag you to the cultural diversity dance.  
  
Michael: Yeah Yeah Yeah. But I'm glad you did I actually ended up having a good time.  
  
I looked over at Michael just in time to see him look at me when he said that I really am in heaven.  
  
Michael: So Mia are you sure you're not going to the dance? I mean even though I'm going with Judith I was kind of hoping we'd get to hang out.  
  
Ok I cant be hearing this right Michael wants to hang out with me at the winter dance I must be dreaming again.  
  
Michael: Mia??  
  
Me: Oh um...sorry. I guess ill go I mean it cant be that bad and besides Grandmere wanted me to go dress shopping with her this afternoon anyways. But you have to promise to save me a dance.  
  
Michael: Definitely  
  
And that was it. My life is right once again. I so can't wait for the dance.  
  
List of things to do after school:  
  
1.Algebra Homework  
  
2.Feed Fat Louie  
  
3.Make sure Mom hasn't stocked the fridge with Oreos and fudge ripple ice cream  
  
4.Call Grandmere and ask her to take me dress shopping.  
  
  
  
December 18, 2001 At Grandmere's  
  
I can't believe I'm actually writing this but Grandmere actually showed an ounce of coolness today.  
  
After school I went over to where Grandmere was staying and I casually brought up the winter dance and my lack of a dress. She just raised her drawn on eyebrows and smiled knowingly.  
  
"I knew that you would change your mind so I had Vigo buy you a dress earlier this week"  
  
"What?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Unfortunately this was the wrong thing to say in front of Grandmere. "I thought we went over this Amelia. Do not ever utter the word What again. Say excuse me or I beg your pardon"  
  
I sighed inwardly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Vigo had a dress shipped to you from a French designer residing in Genovia it arrived yesterday and I was waiting for you to tell me that you had decided to go to the dance.Now come on I know your dying to see it."  
  
I stood up and followed Grandmere into the foyer and my breath caught when I saw the dress Vigo was holding for me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. It was a sky blue ball gown that looked like it had just been taken out of Cinderella's closet. Grandmere really went out of her way this time and I was actually grateful for it. And believe it or not the gown fit perfectly no alterations were needed. I really owed my life to that French designer in Genovia.  
  
So that brings me to now here I am sitting in the Limo on the way home daydreaming about my new dress and Michael Moscovitz. Isn't it great how something so small can brighten your whole day?  
  
Possible things that will happen at the winter dance:  
  
1.Michael and I will get to slow dance  
  
2.Judith will find someone else to hang out with at the dance  
  
3.Michael wont be able to take his eyes of me all night  
  
4.I'll finally tell Michael I've been in love with him my whole life (yeah right)  
  
5. Michael will kiss me (sure like that would ever happen) 


	3. The Secrets Out

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Meg Cabot  
  
Authors note: My computer was messed up so the formatting is kind of off so if the words run together in some of the conversations that's what happened. Im sorry  
  
  
  
  
  
December 19th, Algebra  
  
Oh My God. Something so exciting just happened, I can hardly write.  
  
This morning after Lars dropped Lilly, Michael, and I off at school Lilly was practically tackled by Boris so I started to walk to first period on my own. I barely got two steps away when someone casually grabbed my arm and told me to hang on a minute. It was Michael. Let me just say this I never knew a touch could send such a wave of happiness through my body.  
  
"So Mia..Are you busy tonight?" He asked as he toyed nervously with the straps of his book-bag.  
  
A blush started to creep onto my cheeks as I racked my brain trying to remember if I had anything to do tonight. There was nothing I could think of but something nagged at me, but not wanting to miss this opportunity I shrugged it off. "Nope I'm totally free..why?"  
  
Michael rocked back and forth on his heels and ran a hand through his curly hair. "Well..I..Umm..Was Kind of wondering..If maybe you wanted to come see our band practice tonight?"  
  
Those words alone made me want to jump for joy right then and there but I tried to keep a calm composure. "Sure that'd be great!"  
  
Michael grinned widely. "Awesome..I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"See ya then" I replied as I walked dreamily to Algebra. Everything seemed to be falling into place. But I couldn't help but wonder what would come along to hamper my wonderful week. Because with the way my luck was there was always something.  
  
  
  
December 19th Lunch  
  
Well it look's like Lilly turned out to be that something. I mean Lilly is my best friend but the girl has a habit of finding ways to embarrass me.  
  
Take today for instance. Lunch was going on as normal. Tina was reading her mushy romance novels. Boris was worshipping the ground Lilly walked on, and I was off in my own little dream world. Until Lilly opened her big mouth:  
  
Lilly: Mia don't forget that tonight were discussing Green Peace on "shut up and listen"..So bring all the pamphlets and stuff that you have on it.  
  
Lemme just say I was mortified. I knew I was forgetting something earlier today when I took Michael up on his offer. But I hadn't realized that it was Lilly's talk show.  
  
Me: Well..ummm..Lilly about that..I kind of sort of cant make it.  
  
Lilly: What do you mean you can't make it? We've been planning this for a week!!  
  
Mia: I know but it slipped my mind when I accepted this offer..Cant we postpone it for next weeks show?  
  
I never knew Lilly's eyes could get so narrow.  
  
Lilly: Well what was the offer? Huh? Who's more important than your best friend?  
  
I knew I was going to dread her response to the answer to that question but I didn't feel like lying.  
  
Me: Michael asked me to come see his band play tonight..And Lilly Id really like to go..Please don't get all huffy and puffy about it..It wont kill you to postpone this show idea another week.  
  
To my surprise Lilly burst into a fit of giggles. Lilly: Well you've finally decided to do something about your crush on my brother it's about time!!  
  
This time I really was mortified. Me: How did you know I liked your brother..I never said anything!!! Once the words flew out of my mouth I quickly regretted them.  
  
Lilly: Mia I've known forever. I'm your best friend. I can sense these things. Besides it's completely obvious. I was just waiting for you to admit to it. And it looks like you just did.  
  
Me: Listen.. Lilly just pretend like I never said anything please? I don't want Michael to find out. Id die of embarrassment  
  
Lilly: You can trust me with your little "secret". Although I don't know why you wont tell him. If he didn't like you he wouldn't have invited you to see his band practice and he wouldn't have asked to hang out with you at the dance. Its common sense Mia.  
  
And before I could say anything else the bell rang. So Lilly knows my secret I guess it's not to bad. I mean she didn't completely freak out on me like I had expected. But I have this feeling that now that she knows things are going to be a little weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
TOP 5 BEST THINGS ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS BROTHER:  
  
1.Get to see him all the time  
  
2.Get to see him without his shirt on  
  
3.Convenient: You can hang out with your friend and spy on your love at the same time  
  
4.Get to see his true colors and not just his "school" persona  
  
5.Get to see how he treats his family a key clue on how he'll treat any potential girlfriend  
  
  
  
TOP 5 WORST THINGS ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS BROTHER:  
  
  
  
He'll never admit his true feelings because to him you're his little sisters best friend  
  
You are continuously thrust into his presence knowing that he'll never think of you as anything more than his little sisters best friend  
  
He's oblivious to the fact that you like him although he's the only one who doesn't realize it  
  
His sister knows and will be tempted to tell him  
  
He's your best friends brother  
  
  
  
~*~Authors Note: Sorry this chapter sucked but I kinda ran out of ideas and before someone says anything Yes I know I got the list ideas from Meg Cabot.  
  
P.S. Please Review Reviews Motivate me to update faster =o)~*~ 


	4. A Broken Heart

December 19th My Room  
  
Mrs. Callahan our guidance counselor says that it is physiologically impossible to die of a broken heart, but I know that isn't true because I am experiencing heart failure right now. And its all Michael Moscovitzes fault. Tonight was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life but it ended up turning into a disaster.  
  
Everything was going smoothly at first. Michael picked me up at 7 like he said and took me to the abandoned garage that his band flypaper always practiced at. When we got there all of his band mates and their girlfriends were sitting around waiting for us. Everyone was really nice which shocked me seeing as there all seniors and I'm just a lowly freshman. But that really isn't the point. The bands girlfriends and I sat around for about an hour jamming to the guy's music and I was actually having a good time. For once I felt like I fit in.  
  
So after about another 15 minutes of playing everyone decided they needed a break. Michael came over to me and said he needed some fresh air he grabbed my hand and led me outside into the cool night breeze. This is where things start to get complicated.  
  
"Mia I'm really glad you decided to come with me tonight.I honestly thought that you would turn me down"  
  
Michael actually thinking that I would turn him down?? He must have had to many M&M's or something. "Really.you're joking right.you know that I like to hang out with you"  
  
He looked towards the sky and smiled. "Yeah I don't know why that thought even crossed my mind.I guess I just thought that you would rather have done Lilly's little "talk show"  
  
I laughed. "Lilly's my best friend but sometimes I need a break. My minds not really focused on green peace right now"  
  
"Yeah My sister has a habit of ALWAYS wanting to try and call attention to one cause or another.. Sometimes you just need to have downtime.but I don't think she even knows the meaning of the word"  
  
After that we just stood there in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky. Then a idea crossed my mind. "Tag your it," I yelled as I tapped Michael on the shoulder and took off running. It was the game Lilly and I were playing when Michael and I first met and ever since then we had had a ritual of playing sometimes and then just felt right.  
  
I ran around the back lot laughing my head off as Michael tried his best to catch up with me. After a minute or so I felt strong arms grab me around the waist and spin me around. Michael was so close that I could feel his breath tickle my cheek and I could smell the sweet smell of soap and cologne that I so often associated with him. I stared into his eyes and there was something there that took me by surprise and that's when I knew he was going to kiss me.  
  
My eyes fluttered shut as I waited in anticipation. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips across mine. It was sweet and innocent but I swear the earth just stopped spinning. But then he had to go and ruin it.  
  
He jerked back quickly like my touch had burned him and suddenly started spouting off apologies.  
  
"Mia I'm really really really sorry I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to do it. Please forgive me?"  
  
And that's when I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I silently was praying that he had felt the same way I had when our lips had connected but due to his little speech I knew that it really was an accident. I refused to cry and I refused to let him know how much he had hurt me. "Yeah..It's forgotten..But id really like to go home now," I quietly muttered as I started to walk towards his car. Even Though I knew I could never EVER forget the way that kiss had made me feel.  
  
He drove me home after that and we didn't even utter as much as two words to each other. And that brings me to now sitting here on my bed with a gallon of Ben and jerry's a box of tissues and fat Louie.  
  
And now I'm praying that I suddenly get sick so I wont have to go to that stupid winter dance and see HIM. I don't think I ever want to see him again. But I know I'm going to have to go to the dance because Grandmere would never forgive me if her dress didn't get used for its intended purpose.  
  
I think I'm going to go into the bathroom wet my hair and hang my head out of the window so ill catch the flu.  
  
  
  
~*~Authors note: Do you guys think I should finish this? I honestly don't think its that great. So tell me if yall like it and if you do I'll continue to update it but if you guys hate it I'll stop 


	5. I hate Grandmere

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Meg Cabot.  
  
~*~Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but it's just a filler the next chapter I posted is longer so it all evens out. And thank you guys for the reviews ya'll rock!~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
December 20th Grandmere's  
  
It isn't fair. This is totally, completely unfair.  
  
I mean anybody else's Grandmother would have let them skip a stupid dance they didn't want to go to. Anybody else's Grandmother would have been sympathetic to the fact that their granddaughter had been hurt and embarrassed beyond words.  
  
Anybody else's Grandmother would have been like "Maybe you should switch school's. How do you feel about Oklahoma? Would you like to go to school in Oklahoma?"  
  
But, noooo. Not My Grandmother and all because of the simple fact that she's a Queen.  
  
When I tried to explain my situation to her she laughed. She actually laughed at me! She said members of the royal family of Genovia do not cancel social gatherings because of some stupid, childish, and immature reason. She said that this American boy is not worthy of my time and that I need to find a royal consort.  
  
If that wasn't enough she then had to go make Vigo and I look through different magazines to find a suitable hairstyle for the dance like she was trying to rub in the fact that I HAD to go.  
  
I hate her. I hate her tattooed eyeliner. I hate her drawn on eyebrows. I hate her stupid little poodle. I hate how unsympathetic she is. I hate everything about her.  
  
As if it wasn't enough that I had to be proclaimed the Princess of some small European country, I also had to be cursed with a Queen for a Grandmother.  
  
Sometimes I would love to be invisible! 


	6. Tinas Plan

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Meg Cabot except Gavin he's mine.  
  
  
  
December 21st Tina's House  
  
I owe Tina big time. Not only was she able to get me away from my Mom, Grandmere, and Vigo she also came up with a plan to help me get through the Winter Dance.  
  
She invited me over to her house to spend the night and as we were sitting in her room watching "She's All That" I decided I had to tell someone about what happened with Michael. Here's how our conversation went:  
  
Me: Tina, you kind of know about my little crush on Michael right?  
  
Tina: Yeah.  
  
Me: Well, the other night I went to go see his band practice, and he kissed me.  
  
Lets just say the girl practically started screaming.  
  
Tina: NO WAY!!! You have got to be ecstatic right now.  
  
Me: I wish. After he kissed me he told me he shouldn't have done it and he apologized like a billion times. Then he asked me to forget it happened.  
  
Tina: Mia, he wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to. He was probably scared that you were going to tell Lilly so he backed off. Trust me he likes you. Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at you?  
  
Me: If he liked me then he wouldn't have looked like he was about to throw up after he did it.  
  
Tina: Well you still like him don't you?  
  
Me: Of course I do, but I'm just wasting my time pining after him  
  
Tina: Well, what if I told you I had a plan that would hook you guys up at the Winter Dance?  
  
Me: Id say you were crazy but I'd try it anyway.  
  
Tina: Well here's all you have to do. Ill get my cousin Gavin to take you to the dance and you flaunt it in front of Michaels face. It'll make him jealous and voila he'll announce his true feelings for you.  
  
I had to fight very hard to not burst out laughing in her face.  
  
Me: It won't work. Michaels taking Judith remember? And I'm not really up for the whole blind date thing.  
  
Tina: Mia, this plan is fool proof. He's only taking Judith as a friend. I'm sure he's feeling really guilty about upsetting you at the practice and seeing you with Gavin will give him more reason to tell you how he really feel's. Trust me on this Mia.  
  
Me: Fine but if this backfires I'm blaming it all on you.  
  
  
  
Countdown to the Winter Dance: Tomorrow (Lord help me)  
  
~*~Authors Note: One or two chapters left with this story if you guys have any suggestions about what should happen at the winter dance PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a note with them or if you want you can email me at punkrawkergurl17@aol.com. Thanx~*~ 


	7. Dreams Can Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Authors Note: First off I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I'm really sorry but exams have been the main thing on my mind for the past two weeks so I haven't really had anytime to do anything other than study. I hope you guys are still interested in my little piece of work and to make up for my lack of updates this chapter is longer than my others.  
  
p.s. should I make a sequel to this? Its up to you guys.  
  
December 22nd The Winter Dance  
  
So here I am sitting in the back of the Limo with Tina and her date Landon complimenting me on my new dress, fancy hairstyle, flawless makeup, and expensive shoes. Sounds like a great start to magical night right? Wrong. Gavin stood me up! I don't even know the guy and he still stood me up. Tina say's that he had a family emergency but I know that he couldn't stand the thought of going to a high school dance with a big foot, flat chested freak.  
  
Maybe this is an omen. Maybe it wasn't meant for me to get back at Michael. After all it wasn't even my idea. So in actuality I should be happy that he couldn't come its not like I wanted to go on a blind date anyway.  
  
Who knows I might actually have fun sitting in the bleachers watching my friends have fun and avoiding Michael. After all that seems to be my life story lately. Maybe I shouldn't have even come tonight but it looks like its to late to back out now Lars just opened the Limo door for us, its time to face the music.  
  
(Inside the dance)  
  
Who thought that this night could start off any worse than it already had? I certainly didn't but guess who I managed to run into as I walked through the gym doors. Josh Richter and his buddies. Well Josh being Josh decided that this was the perfect time to bring up what happened at the last dance. He blatantly was speaking loud enough so the whole gym could hear his little speech. Well I was already in a bad mood and I was sick of always being the brunt of someone's joke so you know what I did? I kneed him…hard. Lets just say he probably won't be having kids for a LONG time. It was a great feeling to hear the whole gym laughing at him for a change and it really lifted my spirits until I looked across the gym and spotted Michael.  
  
I tried to look casual as I got some punch and walked over to the bleachers but its really hard when you can feel the person you've been in love with forever even if he does some stupid things gaze on you. But amazingly I managed to make it without spilling punch everywhere. I glimpsed over towards him again and I was surprised to see that he was by himself that brightened my mood a little because if I did get the guts to approach him I wouldn't have to deal with Judith.  
  
I sat in the bleachers for what seemed like hours watching Tina and Landon and Lilly and Boris, they would come over occasionally and ask me if I wanted to dance but I just didn't feel like it. I was really being a wallflower. So I was just sitting there lost in thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Michael. Let me just say it was A LOT harder this time to keep my cool. He asked me if I wanted to step outside and talk. I knew what the conversation was going to be about he was going to do the whole friendship talk and I really didn't want to hear it but it is REALLY hard to say no to Michael Moscovitz.  
  
We walked outside in silence and it was kind of nice because we could still hear the music from the gym.  
  
"So what did you need to tell me?" I asked him as I leaned against the stonewall of our school bracing myself for the worst.  
  
"Mia, First off I want to apologize for the way ive been acting towards you the past few days. After the "kiss" I got really confused. I didn't know how to act around you because I was afraid to admit that that kiss awakened feelings in me that I didn't know I had. I was scared. Scared that you would think I was a total jerk for kissing you. Scared that you wouldn't want anything to ever do with me again, and scared that you'd never feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I'm still scared about the last thing and I just need to straighten things out between us," He said in a rush a blush starting to form on his perfect cheeks.  
  
Lets just say I was shocked. More like dumbfounded. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing from him.  
  
"Mia, could you say something please?" He asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"It took you long enough!" I said as I walked towards him and enveloped him in a hug. I could feel his sigh of relief and I was glad that things were finally starting to look up for us.  
  
I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to dance?" He asked me quietly as Lifehouse's breathing came through the speakers. My only response was to lean into his tall frame and sway with him to the music. In the middle of the song he pulled back slightly and bent down to plant a soft gentle kiss on my lips and that's when I knew that dreams could come true. 


End file.
